


Come un’eterea odalisca

by Milady_Silvia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, OOC, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato a I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.Prompt di SSDV: - Etereo.





	Come un’eterea odalisca

Come un’eterea odalisca

Link rabbrividì, steso nel letto a faccia in giù, sentiva il corpo del principe sopra di lui, era bollente rispetto al suo. Socchiuse gli occhi, mentre le dita dell’altro gli sfilavano la bandana decorata che gli copriva il viso, cercò di regolare il respiro mentre l’altro, con un tocco lieve, gli sfiorava il diadema che aveva sulla fronte. Gli tolse anche questo, l’oro e il rubino brillavano alla luce delle torce.

< Non posso credere che l’ho fatto davvero, mi sono presentato nella sua camera di notte, vestito da Gerudo. La sua venerazione per me era tale che non mi era venuta altra idea per corteggiarlo, ma ora mi rendo conto che sarei meno nervoso a combattere con dei boblin con l’arma rotta in mezzo al deserto.

Diamine, non vedo l’ora, perché mi comporto come se tutto fosse una minaccia? > si chiese.

Con fare delicato Sidon gli sfilò anche i morbidi guanti di stoffa azzurra senza dita, seguiti dai bracciali che portava quasi all’altezza delle spalle.

Rabbrividì sentendo l’altro che gli sfiorava, in punta di dita, la schiena nuda con lentezza.

Sidon socchiuse gli occhi, guardando le cicatrici che segnavano l’altro.

< Da bambino non mi resi conto di quanto fosse pericoloso essere l’eroe. Lo hanno privato di tutto, la sua mente è priva di ogni ricordo, solo per poter ricominciare da capo questo arduo compito. Segnato per sempre dai marchi di un fallimento non imputabile a se stesso, ma all’errore della principessa. Quante volte ancora dovrà essere di lei vassallo, quando per me è più in alto di una divinità? > si chiese. 

Gli sfilò i gemelli dei bracciali che portava alle gambe, lasciandoli cadere sopra i sandali di Link abbandonati sul pavimento. Gli accarezzò gentilmente la guancia, scostandogli una ciocca di capelli color dell’oro.

“In questo momento non mi viene difficile credere ti scambino per la principessa. Però nessuna donna mi avrebbe ‘cavalcato’ come te prima di una battaglia”. Scherzò.

Link corrugò la fronte facendo un basso verso.

< Alle volte parla di più stando zitto > pensò Sidon, ghignando. Serrò un pugno e lo sollevò con vigore.

“Fammi finire e non te ne pentirai” lo rassicurò. Tornò ad accarezzarlo con una mano, scendendo languidamente dalla spalla. Gli slacciò il corpetto e proseguì, seguendo il segno delle vertebre.

Gli tolse il velo che gli copriva la testa con l’altra mano e gli sfilò i pantaloncini.

Vide Link rabbrividire ed iniziò ad occuparsi delle sue natiche.

“Sei molesto” esalò quest’ultimo, sporgendo all’indietro il bacino, per sentirle le mani dell’altro premergli la carne morbida. Sotto di lui il letto ad acqua ondeggiò, cullandolo.

“Perdonami!” si scusò Sidon con tono entusiasta. Sorrise, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

< Dovrei temerla quella dentatura da squalo, invece mi chiedo se sarebbe delicato anche con quella. Vorrei mi mordesse, desidero così tanto sperimentarlo prima che lui debba andare a qualche importante riunione o incontro a qualche dovere da principe. Presto dovrò ripartire per il mio viaggio, vorrei poter scoprire prima fin dove può spingersi questo meraviglioso Zora > pensò.

La risata di Sidon risuonava nell’aria e Link si ritrovò a sorridere, piegando le rosee labbra sottili.  
< Prestante, alto, forte, attraente nonostante tutto, ma soprattutto entusiasta. Vorrei emozionarmi anche io per ogni cosa, invece sono sempre a domandarmi se qualcosa potrà essere commestibile o potrà servirmi per sopportare le intemperie diversificate di questo mondo > rifletté Link.

Sidon si stese sopra di lui, continuando ad accarezzarlo. Il materasso ad acqua gorgogliò, dando vita a piccole onde.

< Sapevo fosse gentile, dolce, sempre entusiasta, presente e comprensivo. Si è sempre mostrato al mio fianco, non solo fisicamente, ma anche moralmente. Mi è sempre bastato chiedere, ma non pensavo fosse anche un amante così attento. Forse solo lo speravo > pensò Link.

“Penso che qualsiasi vestito ti stia bene, ma questo vi fa sembrare così inerme e indifeso. Sono convinto che inganni bene i nemici. Non mi sarebbe mai venuto in mente un piano così ben congeniato” disse Sidon, sbarazzandosi dei propri monili con dei tintinnii metallici.

< Si può non amarlo? Se sapesse quante cose ho ottenuto dai fessi che pensano che io sia una ragazza? > si chiese Link.

Sidon gli avvolse il capo tra le mani, attento a non schiacciare con la sua enorme statura il corpo dell’altro, controllando che le sue ampie dita non premessero troppo il viso dell’amante. Vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi azzurre e luminose di Link.

< Vorrei poterti dire quanto vorrei poterti affiancare. Sei l’eroe di tutti e non devo temere per la tua sicurezza, ma… Alle volte sono così egoista. Vorrei rimanessi al mio fianco, fanno male i dubbi e le paure riguardo al tuo compito.

Mio adoratissimo piccolo e perfetto hylian, posso solo godere di questi attimi regalati > pensò, guardando il rossore all’altezza delle orecchie di Link.

Link gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, le iridi dorate di Sidon brillarono.

“Posso io, adesso, amico mio?” chiese quest’ultimo, la sua voce era euforica.

Link annuì. 

Sidon lo baciò con foga.

< Il modo in cui mi bacia, il modo in cui mi guarda, mi spia, dà vita a uno strano solletico nel mio petto, che scende fin nella pancia e diventa fuoco andando ancor più giù > pensò Link, lasciando che l’altro entrasse con la lingua nella sua bocca.

Sidon violò le sue labbra solo con la punta, controllando la propria stazza.

< Sono fregato. Mi sono innamorato del mio migliore amico. 

Così… Etereo. Ancora non riesco a credere che una creatura così perfetta e meravigliosa voglia appartenermi > pensò.

“Sicurò?” chiese.

“Sì” sussurrò Link.

< Forse l’unica cosa di cui sono sicuro in questa vita di cacce, ricerche e perenni missioni > si disse.


End file.
